Butterfly
by Vertraymer
Summary: ¤Song fic¤ Je cours après des chimères, m'accroche à tes mots, et au creux de mon ventre s'élèvent une colonie de papillons.


Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à Hiromu Arakawa. _Butterfly_ est, pour les incultes, le nouveau single de Superbus. Je ne gagne rien.

Il y a des gens rient à c'te song... Aux "**Ca veut rien dire!**", "**Beurre volant! XD**" je réponds que derrière les mots se trouvent tant de choses, du moins, cette chanson me parle tant, je suppose que cela dépend sans doute des gens, de tout ce qu'ils mettent derrière des paroles... Pourtant, elle correspond, à mon humble avis, si bien au Royai.. J'ai la vague impression de la bafouer, de massacrer c'te song, je, d'habitude, répugne tellement aux song-fic, mais bon, devant le mur, les choses se succèdent, il paraît. Enjoy!

* * *

**Butterfly**

Le soleil se lève à peine alors que je claque ma porte. Black Hayate sur les talons, je m'élance pour mon entraînement quotidien. Àprès mes nuits agitées, faire le vide m'est tellement nécessaire. Courir à en perdre haleine, sans m'arrêter, me fait un bien fou. J'oublie presque tout, me recentre sur l'essentiel : j'ai un objectif à atteindre.

Riza Hawkeye, lieutenant de son état, secrétaire du Colonel Roy Mustang, ma principale mission consiste à le protéger. Il gravit les échelons du pouvoir à une vitesse dangereuse, je suis là pour couvrir ses arrières, l'aider à réaliser son but, nos cibles étant étroitement liées. Il me faut oublier le reste, me focaliser sur ça et que ça. Chaque fois que j'appuie sur la gachette pour le sauver, le regard de ma victime...

Ne pas y penser. Àprès mes nuits peuplées de visages inconnus, entrevus l'espace d'une seconde, courir me donne l'impression de me débarasser de toutes ces influences néfastes. Une espèce de purification ; j'ai instauré ce rite à mon retour d'Ishbal. Cours, Riza. Ne pas s'arrêter, ce serait la fin de tout.

Black Hayate aboie joyeuse à côté de moi. Le soleil baigne de ses rayons matinaux le parc. Il devient évident que le printemps a commencé. Les bourgeons éclosent, l'herbe refleurit, les arbres se recouvrent de fleurs. Je profite à peine de ce paysage si enchanteresque. Mon esprit s'évertue à faire le vide, il continue encore et toujours. Au-dessus d'un buisson, un papillon s'élève. Mon ventre se serre, mes jambes s'emmêlent. Je m'arrête.

_J'ai des butterfly, des papillons en pagaille_

Parmis toutes les choses que je me dois d'enterrer, de laisser de côté, il y a aussi cette chose. Que je tente désespèrement d'oublier. En vain. Mustang...

_Ton visage se dessine dans les moindes détails_

Je n'en ai pourtant pas le droit. Toute relation entre membres de l'arme est prohibée. Je ne serai qu'un poids pour lui, il n'a qu'un seul dessein en tête, je n'en fais pas partie. Ce serait s'encombrer pour rien. Je sais. J'étais là à l'écouter, ce jour-là, après Ishbal. Il doit devenir le nouveau Généralissime, pour enfin offrir au pays la paix.

_Un peu sonnée par cette foutue bataille_

Ces mots, pleins de feu, d'éspèrance, d'avenir et de foi résonnaient en moi. Àprès l'horreur de la guerre, un fol espoir naissait en moi. Aurais-je refusé de l'aider, moi, qui était déjà sous son charme?

_Je m'accroche à tes mots dans le moindre détail_

Je regarde ce papillon, si jeune, voleter doucement dans l'air. Black Hayate se lance à sa poursuite. Je me suis arrêtée, essoufflée, rouge.

_Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly_

Je reste debout, à regarder ces deux êtres s'éloigner. Je ne pense qu'à Mustang.

_J'ai des butterfly, des émotions en pagaille_

Mes yeux se ferment malgré moi, il ne faut pas. Riza, secoue-toi, tu n'en as pas le droit. Respirer, je prends une grande gorgée d'oxygène pour tenter de refaire marcher mon cerveau. Tout se remet en marche lentement malgré mon estomac, toujours confus.

_Mon ventre se tord avant de te dire bye bye_

Mes pensées m'assaillissent. J'ai pleinement conscience que je n'en ai ni le droit, ni la possibilité. Il n'y a qu'un but fixé auquel il nous faut par tous les moyens parvenir. Rien d'autre.

_Un peu sonnée par ce foutu détail _

Seul compte la réussite. Tout dépend de lui. Trop a été fait pour reculer maintenant, mais il reste encore tant à faire. Derrière sa flemme, son désintéressement, sa volonte restera intransigeante, je suis la première à le savoir, à le soutenir.

_Ta voix résonne au fond de mes entrailles _

Black Hayate revient vers moi. Le papillon s'est envolé. Loin.

_Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly_

Je lui tapote gentillement la tête.

_Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly_

Mes jambes reprennent de l'aplomb, se réveillent, je repars.

_Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly_

Me concentrer sur l'essentiel. Gauche, droite, gauche.. Respire, expire... un, deux, un deux...

_J'ai des butterfly, des papillons en pagaille_

Il y a encore comme un picotement dans mon coeur mais peu importe. Avancer, tout droit, une jambe, l'autre. Gauche, droite. Gauche, droite. Sans réflèchir, avant que cette sensation ne descende jusqu'à mon ventre pour le troubler, le retourner complètement. À nouveau.

_Ton visage se dessine dans les moindres détails_

Penser au Colonel. Je dois le protéger. Coûte que coûte. C'est mon métier, mon unique but. Pour l'instant du moins. Alors rien n'entravera ma route. Surtout pas mes fantômes, mes pensées si confuses, je ne lui serai pas un obstacle.

_Un peu sonnée par cette foutue bataille_

Plus jamais tuer. J'ai donné assez d'âmes à Charon. Mes mains paraissent si pâles, en apparence, mais je sais qu'elles répandent sans hésiter le sang. Pour lui. Ou même pour d'autres d'ailleurs, mais il reste mon principal protégé. J'y veille. Je le protégerai.

_Je m'accroche à tes mots dans le moindre détail_

Je le soutiendrai. Cette flamme qui brille dans son regard, cette fougue, tant de fierté. Je l'admire chaque jour un peu plus, pour ses paroles, ses gestes.. Et tout ce qu'il garde dans ses yeux, sans prononcer un mot, et encore plus, tout au fond de son coeur.

_Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly_

Je ne sens plus mes jambes. Je cours.

_Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly_

J'ai des ailes. Je vole.

_Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly_

Le soleil s'est finalement levé. Le printemps commence. Black Hayate jappe. Je rentre chez moi, me dirigeant sous la douche. L'eau semble chasser toutes mes pensées. Elle coule sur mon corps tremblant, trempé, si fatigué.

Riza Hawkeye, garde du corps. Tireuse d'élite. Je n'ai qu'un seul but : protéger l'homme que j'aime. Je ne pourrai jamais en être plus proche mais plus lointaine. Aussi inaccessible qu'une chimère. Pourtant l'espace d'un instant j'ai presque failli y croire, mon rêve a pris fin. Ephémère. Impossible à saisir.

_Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly_


End file.
